Las preguntas de Yumi
by Majo Walles
Summary: Viktor y Yuuri tienen un pequeño y curioso hijo Yumi que les hace sentir la mayor de las vergüenzas. Además que Yurio no ayuda mucho en todo eso. "Respuesta al reto "Yuri on película" del Foro oesed"


**Las preguntas de Yumi**

 **Resumen** : Viktor y Yuuri tienen un pequeño y curioso hijo Yumi que les hace sentir la mayor de las vergüenzas. Además que Yurio no ayuda mucho en todo eso.

" **Respuesta al reto "Yuri on película" del Foro oesed"**

 **Categoría:** Yuuri on ice

 **Personajes:** Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

 **Clasificación** : R

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

-.-.-.-.-

Yumi Nikiforov era el bebé más lindo y famoso de todo el mundo del patinaje artístico. Desde que su nacimiento saliera a la luz pública que fue conocido como el príncipe del hielo. Aun ni siquiera nacía.

Yuuri fue feliz desde que le anunciaron su embarazo y qué decir de Viktor, que lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, mientras terminaba de arrastrar a Yuuri frente a un juez civil para que los casara.

Ahora su pequeño sol de amanecer estaba interrogando a sus padres. Mientras Viktor prácticamente gruñía a Yurio que reía sin tapujos atrás del lindo hijito de siete años del matrimonio Nikiforov.

-¿Por qué papi y papá no me quieren decir?

-No es eso, Yumi –le dijo un sonrojado Yuuri.

-Hijo, eso lo sabrás mas adelante –dijo Viktor tomando en brazos a su bebé-. Quiero que sigas siendo un bebé por más tiempo.

-Pero no soy un bebé, papá –dijo el niño riendo divertido.

-Eres nuestro bebé, Yumi –le dijo Yuuri dando un beso en la mejilla del niño.

Yurio quería molestarlos, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Viktor y poner en aprietos a Yuuri.

-Es malo que los padres les mientan a sus hijos.

-Yurio…

-Díganle la verdad.

-¿Me están mintiendo? –preguntó el niño de ojos azules mirando con un puchero a sus padres que se desesperaron al no soportar ver a su retoño triste.

-No Yumi, nunca te mentiríamos.

-Pero Yurio-nii…

-El es un cretino.

-¡Viktor! –le regañó su esposo.

-Papá, quiero saber de done salen los bebés.

-Pero Yumi!

-Silencio, todo el mundo –dijo Yuuri quitándole el niño de los brazos a Viktor.

-¿Papi me lo dirá?

-Sí Yumi, pero esperaremos a que seas un poco mayor para darte más detalles.

-Pero papi…

-¿Confías en mi, hijo?

-Sí, pero.

-Tú estabas en mi vientre –le dijo sentando al niño en su regazo para explicarle mejor.

-¿Y cómo llegué adentro? –sus ojitos brillaban tras sus gafas de niño.

-Papá puso a Yumi en el vientre de Yuuri cuando era pequeñito, casi como un grano de arroz, para que Yuuri cuidara y alimentara a Yumi hasta que fuera más grande –le contó con cariño-. Eres un regalo le di a papi porque lo quiero mucho.

-¿Y cómo me metiste adentro?

-Eso fue… como lo digo… déjame ver –se preguntaba Viktor -¡Con una inyección!

-De carne –susurró Yurio antes de carcajearse al ver la cara como tomate del japonés mayor.

-Yurio… por qué no vas a ver si Volvió Otabek.

-Beka no ha regresado.

-¿Tan rápido te está engañando?

Yurio iba a decirle una grosería a Viktor, pero el niño lo defendió.

-¡Tío Beka no engaña a Yurio-nii!

-Gracias, Yumi

-Tío Beka quiere mucho a Yurio-nii. Siempre le da besos en la boca –dijo para vergüenza del rubio y risas del matrimonio-. Los mismos besos que papa le da a papi.

-Eso está bien, hijo.

Otabek llegó en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola, Beka –lo saludó Yurio yendo hacia su novio.

-Te traje un regalo –le dijo luego de darle un beso corto.

-¿Le trajiste una inyección de carne a Yurio para que tenga un bebé?

Las reacciones fueron variadas, pero la mayoría era las caras rojas de los cuatro adultos.

Fin

N/A: Espero que se hayan divertido con este relato rotito, nos vemos después con otro.

Además sigo con mi oferta, si quieren que les dedique un drabble, sólo elijan la pareja y una situación para escribirla.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
